Epilogo 1 Playful kiss
by soli94
Summary: Es un continuación que hace la autora después de que se termino el dorama...Disfrutenla :D


**[1 AÑO DESPUÉS]**

Oigo a Ha Ni subir las escaleras. El sonido de Ha Ni volviendo a mis brazos hace que mis labios esbocen una sonrisa.

- ¡He vuelto! – dice Ha Ni con voz triste.

Con las últimas semanas de Ha Ni estudiando para su examen se necesita mucha fuerza, incluso protegerla de eso es una pena. Ella vuelve a mi lado y exhala un suspiro. Escuchar el corazón de Ha Ni desde mi espalda me hace sentir bien. Sigilosamente levanto su brazo y le doy un suave beso en la espalda. Ella me lo devuelve con cálido beso en el lóbulo de la oreja. El breve acto de skinship que va y viene es como el cansancio que siente la nieve al derretirse en un día de primavera.

- ¿Tan duro es?  
- Sí.

Debe ser muy duro ya que ella no dice nada.

- Dúchate y ve a descansar, rápido.  
- No, tengo que estudiar un poco más. Mañana es el último examen de prueba.  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude?  
- No, lo haré yo sola.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? No me has pedido ayuda.  
- ¿Es duro para ti también? Oí que tienes un examen del sistema nervioso mañana.

Me sentí conmovido. Estos días he visto estos profundos sentimientos de compañerismo y vi su esfuerzo por hacerlo ella misma. Para un genio como yo los terribles estudios de la Escuela de Medicina están pasando factura y estoy cansado. La materia de estudio para la Escuela de Medicina es demasiada y debería estudiarla solo. Incluso para cualquier grupo de estudio donde comparten información unos con otros o reciben documentos de un superior y estudian con eso. Hay demasiadas cosas que memorizar. Estoy agradecido en el nombre del amor por reconocer y considerar esto.

- Ha Ni, sigue después de comer esos aperitivos de medianoche. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil?

Tan pronto como me quedo dormido, mi madre viene silenciosamente. Estos días mi madre ha estado ocupada preparando los aperitivos de medianoche para Ha Ni. De esta manera mi Ha Ni se volverá como un cerdo.

- Sí. Gracias. No tiene por qué hacer esto, no puede ni dormir, si tengo hambre ya me buscaré algo.  
- ¡No, tú! Así es como yo vivo. Viví mucho tiempo sin pasármelo bien y conseguí tener estos dos duros niños.

Por supuesto es algo que mamá suele decir. De repente Ha Ni vomitó. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Hay algo malo en la comida? ¿Sabe mal? La acabo de preparar.  
- No, sólo es que no me siento bien. Debe ser porque estoy un poco cansada.  
- Tú… de casualidad no tendrás buenas noticias, ¿no?

Las suposiciones de mi mamdre van en aumento. Tengo que detenerla ahora.

- ¡Mamá! Por favor para de charlar y ve abajo a dormir. Tengo que salir mañana temprano. No tienes que alardear de tu relación suegra/nuera que ya todos sabemos.  
- ¿Oh? ¿Te despertaste por mí? ¡Lo siento! ¡Ha Ni si no te sientes bien toma algo de medicina!

Mamá bajó su voz para pedírselo a Ha Ni y bajó las escaleras.

Después de escuchar varias veces el despertador, Ha Ni aún no se ha levantado.

- ¿No es hora de que vayas a clase? ¡Tienes que levantarte!  
- Vale – dice Ha Ni pero tose y se vuelve. No tiene fuerza en la voz. Cuando pongo mi mano en su frente me doy cuenta de que tiene un poco de fiebre. La examino a fondo y veo que tiene círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y su cara no está muy bien estos días. Parece que está enferma.  
- Parece que tienes fiebre, así que ve al hospital.  
- Vale, después de ir a clase pararé en el hospital y volveré a casa.

**[HA NI]**

¿Qué voy a hacer? Embarazada ya, no soy enfermera aún y no he cumplido con nada. Primero me convertiré en madre. Me siento como una tonta. Seung Jo está también estudiando y si de repente se entera de que tendremos un bebé… se volverá más difícil, ¿verdad? Si madre se da cuenta dirá que renuncie a los estudios. ¿Debo renunciar a mis sueños así? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que no seré capaz de cumplir mis sueños de ser enfermera comparado con tener un precioso bebé. Tan pronto como ella venga, madre me hará esas preguntas. Es evidente que espera que pase algo. Sólo le dije que me dolía el estómago y se fue. Seung Jo, ven, corre. ¿Qué hago?

Incluso si espero con entusiasmo a Seung Jo, él llegará tarde hoy también. Otros estudiantes de grupos de estudio están viviendo juntos, pero desde que Seung Jo está casado vuelve a casa incluso si es tarde. ¿Será feliz si de repente tenemos un niño en medio de nosotros dos estudiando y estando ocupados? Mientras le espero, algunos pensamientos inquietan mis sentimientos. Debería esperar un poco y decírselo una vez ambos hayamos hecho los exámenes. Por otra parte si se lo cuento se desconcertará en sus estudios. Cariño, ¡lo siento! No es que no esté contenta de tenerte, es sólo que mamá y papá están un poco ocupados. Lo siento, bebé…

[SEUNG JO]

- ¿Qué han dicho en el hospital? ¿Estás bien?  
- Sí.  
- La semana que viene es el examen, ¿están preparada?  
- Sí, ¡voy a aprobar seguro! Por mí, por tí y por nuestro beb… ¡hmph!

Ha Ni estaba hablando y de repente se tapó la boca con la mano y dejó de hablar.

- ¿Qué?  
- Ah, no es nada.  
- Tonta, estás trabajando mucho, preciosa, ¡mi Ha Ni! Sólo sopórtalo unos pocos día más.

Acaricio su pelo en silencio y la rodeo con los brazos. Siento los suaves suspiros de Ha Ni a través de mi pecho. Me siento en paz cada día junto a ella. La beso como si encendiera fuegos artificiales una vez en su frente, y por segunda vez en el lóbulo de su oreja. Lentamente se está volviendo más cálido. Como si se estuviera derritiendo, Ha Ni se va acurrucando en mis brazos. Su rápida respiración hace que quiera apretarla con más intensidad, pero Ha Ni me aparta ligeramente.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿No te gusta? ¿Ha pasado demasiado tiempo?  
- Es porque estoy un poco cansada, lo siento, quizás estoy tensa por el examen.

Me siento inquieto y dolido pero viendo a Ha Ni tan cansada mis sentimientos se disipan.

- Entonces déjame abrazarte y durmamos.

¿Por qué está ella así? ¿De verdad es por el examen? Parece que está preocupada estos días, parece que está sometida a mucho estrés por el examen, debo consolarla de alguna manera.

**[HA NI]**

Incluso aunque estaba en los brazos de Seung Jo y me besaba, no podía dejar de preocuparme. ¿Qué hago? ¿Puede ser alguien como yo una buena madre? No soy la más brillante, soy una cabeza de chorlito y propensa a los accidentes, ¿y si no puedo estar con mi hijo como mi madre? No quiero pensar en eso pero sigue atormentándome con fuerza.

Seung Jo, qué hago. Quiero ser madre después de cumplir mi sueño y llegar a ser una gran persona. ¿Qué haré? ¡Oh Ha Ni! ¡Deja de preocuparte y estudia!

[SEUNG JO]

Pensé que estaba dormida pero Ha Ni silenciosamente se escapó de mis brazos y se sentó frente al escritorio con cara de pena. El caracol de Noah es muy diligente para cumplir sus sueños, estoy orgulloso de Oh Ha Ni pero verla sufrir hace que me pinche el corazón como si no dejaran de apuñalarlo. Veo su espalda estudiando sin decir nada. ¡Fighting mi caracol Oh Ha Ni! Al poco tiempo se desliza hacia un lado del escritorio y el tiempo pasa sin que se levante.

- Debió de haberse dormido y no pudo quedarse despierta hasta tarde.

El viento sopla. Pensando en que debería levantarse pronto la llevé a la cama, después de coger las posibles preguntas del examen y haber resuelto los problemas que estaban mal y comprobado cosas que necesitas saber. Este es mi pequeño regalo para tí.

**[HA NI]**

Al fin hoy es el examen. Por ahora el bebé y yo hemos intentado superar esto. Ya que ambos estuvimos estudiando, el bebé debió de sufrir tanto que mi estómago me duele un poco. Lo siento estaba sorprendida cariño, lo siento bebé y una vez que acaricie mi estómago todo estará bien. Debes ser muy sincero para ser como yo. Deberías ser muy frío si quieres ser como Seung Jo. Espera, ¿si eres como yo no serás inteligente? No. Cariño, por favor hereda el cerebro y la personalidad de Seung Jo. Por favor… te lo pido con sinceridad, bebé.

- Hazlo bien en el examen – me dijo el cuñado Eun Jo.  
- ¡Ha Ni! Toma una pastilla para limpiar tu corazón – dijo la siempre preocupada madre.

Todos me dieron su apoyo y llegué al lugar del examen. ¿Pero por qué tengo vértigo? Esto no puede pasar, déjame encontrar más fuerzas. ¡Bebé! Déjanos hacer lo nuestro. Fighting a ti también. ¡Seung Jo! Danos fuerzas.

[SEUNG JO]

Estaba esperándola en frente del lugar del examen y pensando en llevarla a comer buena comida. Afortunadamente el tiempo no era frío. Debiste haberme visto desde allí porque sonreíste y corriste hacia mí. ¿Te sientes bien? Un sonrisa llenó mi corazón y con la rapidez con que las flores florecen en primavera viniste corriendo hacia mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me sentí contento. De repente Ha Ni se desplomó frente a mí. Entonces mi corazón se hundió hasta el fondo.

- La madre ha sufrido mucho por el estrés recibido. El bebé está sufriendo también, así que como marido por favor intente que no reciban más estrés.

¿Madre? Me siento como si alguien me golpeara en la cabeza con un martillo.

- ¿Lo sabías?  
- Sí.  
- Tonta, ¿por qué no me lo contaste?  
- Porque estabas sufriendo por los exámenes. Además no estaba preparada.

Una extraña y titubeante voz salió de mi boca.

- Entonces, ¿estabas tratando de tener un aborto no provocado?

Ha Ni debió de sorprenderse por mi enfadada voz y abrió sus grandes ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza mientas lloraba.

- Yo… pensé que esto sería una distracción mientras estudiabas, después de hacer nuestros exámenes…  
- ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Estás sufriéndolo todo tú sola y yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas riéndote como una tonta… ¿Por qué me haces parecer una mala persona?

Mirando sus lágrimas cayendo sin parar de sus ojos dejé de decir esas cosas tan horribles. He dicho esas cosas incluso sabiendo que el bebé está escuchándonos y sin tener en cuenta los ojos de Ha Ni. Baek Seung Jo. Tienes un largo camino que recorrer…

Mientras asiente, sus lágrimas caen, con cara alarmada y voz temblorosa…

- No… no es eso, pero si madre lo sabía… dejar de estudiar… dejar de…. ella lo podría decir. Quería ser enfermera y una buena esposa para ti…

Las palabras del medio llanto, medio gimoteo de Ha Ni y el deber del bebé me pesaban en el corazón. Si ella hubiera conocido a un hombre normal, entonces el bebé no sufriría tanto y estaría contento por lo que ella tiene… Si cuidara más de ella… Una persona que será médico sin saber que su mujer está embarazada y la deja sufrir así… De una sola vez, como cuando sube la marea ,la responsabilidad me está estrangulando. ¿Qué puedo hacer para manejar este miedo y acomodar al bebé? Las palabras lo siento no salen de mi boca, me siento pequeño y mezquino y todo lo que hice fue abrazar a Ha Ni. Y la época en la que tuve que tragar mis penas se fue de golpe, y lloré por un momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo estará este pequeño cuerpo sintiendo dolor? Como un marido tonto las lágrimas salieron. Las lágrimas de un hombre que dejó a su amada mujer sufrir ella sola se formaron en mis ojos.

- La verdad es que me golpeó el miedo. Temí no poder proteger a mi hijo como mi madre.

Ya veo. Estabas sufriendo más por algo que no pude imaginar.

- Está bien. Me tienes a mí. Si duda te protegeré. No importa lo pase, no voy a dejarte así que no te preocupes. ¿Vale?

Una promesa y un beso. Absorbí las lágrimas de sus mejillas y las lágrimas de sus pestañas. También las lágrimas de su enrojecida frente… A partir de ahora no llores más. Al tragar todas tus agridulces lágrimas me estoy tragando todo tu dolor… He pedido para que se borren los momentos de soledad en tus lágrimas. Lentamente el llanto de Ha Ni empieza a calmarse. Con un rostro lloroso me dice:

- ¿Se lo tenemos que decir ya a tus padres?  
- No, con la agresividad de mamá no sabemos cómo reaccionará y deberíamos esperar hasta que salgan los resultados de nuestros exámenes. Una vez que los aprobemos, entonces no podrá decirnos que dejemos de estudiar. Por otro lado, he oído que cuando estás embarazada quieres probar cosas nuevas, ¿no se te antoja nada ahora?  
- ¿Vas a comprarme todo lo que yo quiera inmediatamente?  
- ¡Por supuesto!  
- Hasta el momento no ha habido ni un día en que lo hicieras.

Me pregunta como si no lo creyera y con esos brillantes ojos. ¿He sido realmente así? Es algo en lo que no he pensado antes. Posiblemente aunque diga que te quiero, me olvido de las pequeñas cosas que haces por mí. De nuevo, lo siento. ¿Por qué el amor significa lo siento? ¿Cuándo crees que llegará el día en el que el amor será suficiente para no tener que decir lo siento?

- Quiero comer fresas. ¿Hay fresas en Noviembre?  
- Estos días suele haber casas de fresas. ¡Te las compraré!

Por los momentos de descuido por mi parte quiero intentar compensarte, así que como el viento estoy corriendo en el viento de Noviembre.

- ¡Mamá, mira a mi hermano! ¿Por qué esconde las fresas que compró y corre tan rápido? Qué vergüenza, ¿va tan rápido porque piensa que alguien las robará?  
- ¿Qué? ¿Fresas?

A mis espaldas escucho a Eun Jo dudando y la voz de mamá. Debería esconderme de ellos y luego volver.

- Aquí, he comprado las fresas.  
- Tardaste más de lo que pensé. ¿No había cerca?  
- Sí, no había en el vecindario así que fui a un supermercado. Creo que Eun Jo me pilló así que cómetelas rápido.  
- ¿En serio? Entonces vamos a comérnoslas.  
- No las compartas. Cómetelas todas tu sola. ¿Hay algo más que quieras comer?

De repente mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi cómo los ojos de Ha Ni se parecían a la luz de la luna. Sin esa luz de luna mi corazón se expande por todo mi cuerpo.

- ¡Ha Ni! ¡Seung Jo!

El rápido sentido de mi madre y su voz golpean la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

- Chicos, ¿estáis ocultando algo? Responded en serio… Ha Ni está embarazada, ¿verdad?

Tras esa palabra se desató la locura.

- Sí.  
- ¿En serio? ¡Mi premonición fue acertada! JA JA JA. ¿Por qué escondéis algo así? Me sienta mal.  
- En serio… yo… pensé que nos diría que dejáramos los estudios.

Tan avergonzada estaba Ha Ni que no fue capaz de mirar a mamá y le respondió con la cabeza baja.

- Oye, ¿por qué iba a yo a deciros que dejéis los estudios? Estudiaste tanto que sería una pena. Has empezado con los antojos ahora que estáis de vacaciones , lo cual está bien y cuando el bebé nazca será agosto por lo que también estaréis de vacaciones. ¡Es perfecto! Seung Jo, como esperaba eres un genio ajustando el tiempo a la perfección.

En un instante, mamá ha organizado y ha hecho balance de todo. Siempre está ocupada. Aunque es tan rápida que se ha vuelto un problema.

- No te preocupes y sólo da a luz a un bebé sano. Yo me ocuparé de todo.  
- No harás que el bebé lleve ropa de chica otra vez.  
- ¡No! Nunca haré eso. Ha Ni dará a luz a una preciosa niña, ¿verdad Ha Ni? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Date prisa y díselo a tu padre. ¡Eun Jo! ¡Tú piensa en algunos nombres para bebés! ¡Ah, tenemos que hacer una foto de recuerdo!

El rápido zumbido saliendo de la voz de mi madre vino seguido por una alegría que llenó toda la casa. El sufrimiento viene ahora acompañado de la luz que todos irradiáis. Y nuestro bebé también.


End file.
